Back to the Future
by Chero
Summary: *Ch. 3 is up finally!*Sequel to Looking Back. Ginny and Draco's daughter is in Hogwarts, and having a curious reaction to a certain boy in Slytherin. *OC/OC, D/G, H/Hr*
1. Strange Reaction

Disclaimer: Everything in the story except for Manna and Merric belong to someone else. NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N at the end of the story)  
  
Back to the Future  
  
Chapter One: Strange Reaction  
  
Manna ran to her last class of the day, Potions. 'I can't believe that Snape is still there!' she thought. Since that was her double class with Slytherin, she wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
She got there before anyone else, something she preferred to do. Snape looked at her, and raised his eyebrow at her, as usual. She gave him a small smile, "Hullo Professor." When he nodded towards her, she picked a seat.  
  
While she wasn't fond of some of the people in her class, she liked Snape, as well as Potions... she inherited her father's talent in that respect.  
  
She closed her eyes, after getting her supplies and the last class's homework, and thought of the things she had studied the night before in preparation for the test.  
  
She was pondering who her partner would be for the following experiments when the test was done, when she heard people entering the room. She jerked, her eyes flying open, when someone brushed against her arm and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
Her eyes met ones so blue, they seemed impossibly so, and blushed before regaining her control and turning away. He smirked at her, and turned back to get his supplies out.  
  
Merric Gallagher was considered the 'droolworthy' guy of all the 5th years. He was classicly Black Irish, his dark hair reaching slightly past his shoulders, the strands sometimes obscuring his features.  
  
Manna didn't shrink away when he ever neared her. She had a father who'd been a Slytherin, so she wasn't scared. Not taking after either of her parents, but making them proud nonetheless, she had been placed into Ravenclaw.  
  
Snape saw the exchange, and looked down before anyone could see the humorous glint in his black eyes. He remembered a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor who'd had as explosive a reaction to eachother as these two.  
  
He got up, his usual scowl in place, and went over to their table(A/N:Picture the lab tables that seat 2 per table).  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. Malfoy? Mr. Gallagher?" he asked in that silkily dangerous voice of his.  
  
Manna tilted her chin up and looked him in the eyes. "No sir," she replied, her voice skillfully blank.  
  
Snape let a little of the wry humor show in his eyes before they cooled and turned to Merric.  
  
He looked slightly smug as he answered, "No Professor."  
  
Snape turned away and said, "You will have the rest of class for the test. Make sure to note each step. These are the potions that you are to make...."  
  
As the potions appeared on the board, Manna stood and began to silently prepare the brews listed, marking down which ingredients and how much and the like. She was done, and still had 20 minutes to spare.  
  
Snape walked over to her, judged how well she did with the potions, and each step that was meticulously written down. He felt the pleasure a teacher gets when a student does particularly well. He had to give her ten points less than was really deserved, if he were to keep his reputation as a bastard, but she really did excel in this particular class.  
  
Manna smiled to herself, knowing that her score would be good. She spared a glance next to her, and saw Merric, just about done with his own test. He must have felt her gaze, for he flicked his eyes toward her and had his smirk back in place when he glanced back at his work.  
  
Manna frowned, and turned back to put all of her things away, and drew out the book she was reading for her Muggle Studies class. She'd had her choice of books, but decided on a book by the author Nora Roberts.  
  
It was interesting to her, to see how some muggles viewed magic. When Snape announced that class had ended, half of the room sighed in relief and cleared out as quickly as possible.  
  
Manna got up, giving her Godfather another smile on her way out, and walked towards her dormitories. She stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall of one hall or another. She just had to finish this chapter of the book.......  
  
She stiffened, her eyes closing, as something brushed against the back of her neck, her pale cheeks flushing. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the only other person in the hall walking once more, away from her. Her flint colored eyes widened when he turned back and looked at her, a smirk alighting on his face, but an enigmatic expression in his eyes.  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck, still tingling, and went in the opposite direction, towards her dorm.  
  
"Peach Cobbler," she said, and the painting swung open. She went up the stairs slowly, her thoughts muddled.  
  
'What on earth is with that prat? And what is with my reaction to him? I mean, of course I'm attracted to him, any normal girl would be, but this is just..... freaky.' she thought to herself as she lay down.  
  
She soon fell asleep, and her dreams were as troubled as her thoughts.  
  
_______In the Slytherin Common Room_______  
  
Merric sat with his thoughts, pleased at the reaction that the girl had had when he touched her. He felt attracted to her, as many guys in the school did. With her dark auburn hair mixed with gold, her light eyes, and her curvacious body, he couldn't imagine a guy NOT attracted to her.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't be, and what a reputation he had, just because he was in Slytherin. Then again, he also knew that she was judged by her last name.  
  
'But why doesn't this feel like just the usual lust that all guys feel around girls?' he wondered. He sighed, and walked to his room, flopping down on his bed and drawing the curtains shut. 'Well, fuck it. Doesn't matter anyways,' he thought to himself, but he was as convinced of that as he was that snow was hot.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one. I hope all of you who liked Looking Back will like this. I had planned on having a one shot, but since a few requested more, I've decided to give it a go. ^_^ Please review, and let me know how you like! 3, Chero 


	2. Confusion

Back to the Future  
  
Chapter Two: Confusion  
  
Manna looked around her drawers for her parchment, quills, and ink. After finding them, she proceeded to write a letter to her mother.  
  
^Dear Mum, How are things with you and Daddy? I hope everything is going great. How're Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione? They went on a little vacation recently, didn't they? And Monica and Kristen? I swear that they are living up to the record of twins! They seem so much like Uncle Fred and George. Tyler is doing well in Gryffindor..... I'm going to miss him when he graduates! Oh, Moni and Kris turn 9 soon, don't they? Alright, I know by this time you'll have guess that something is up. Well, something is. Nothing's wrong or anything...... just confusing! I mean..... okay. His name is Merric Gallagher, and he's in Slytherin, and he's such a prat! I dunno how I feel, or what to do. HELP!! Love to Daddy! (And you, of course).  
  
Love, Mandy^  
  
She read it over, and, deciding it was sufficient, went to the owlry. "Tyler!" she called, and he hopped down onto her shoulder. "Take this to Mum please!" she implored.  
  
As the snowy owl flew away, she blew out her breath and prayed that her mother knew her better than she knew herself after all.  
  
____________At Ginny and Draco's, hours later____________  
  
Ginny smiled and basked in the afterglow of pleasure, her back up against Draco's chest, his arm around her and his fingers tracing tickling patterns around her bellybutton.  
  
"Happy, love?" he whispered into her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver.  
  
"Of course. How could I not be?" she replied, her smile growing wider as his hand wandered down. Suddenly, Manna's snowy white owl flew into their open balcony window and landed on the stand placed next to the dresser.  
  
Frowning, Draco got up and went for the piece of parchment tied to Tyler's foot. As he reached for it, the owl nipped at his fingers, just hard enough to let him know who the letter was for.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, he turned to Ginny, as she got up and got the piece of parchment. Ginny sat, and Draco went to put a shawl around her naked form.  
  
"Okay, out with it already," she muttered, halfway through the letter, when she came upon the end of the letter. A smile spread on her face, and a chuckle escaped.  
  
"Well, what did she want?" Draco asked, by now used to her taking forever to actually say something.  
  
Ginny, shook her head and he waited until she was done laughing. "Something that is so similar to our school days that it's weird!"  
  
With raised eyebrows, he gave her a look. "Out with it, vixen."  
  
Ginny smiled at him and replied, "Four words. Merric Gallagher, Slytherin, and prat!" At that, she burst into giggles again.  
  
Draco shook his head at her, his own smiled amused and warm. "Well," he said, moving around to the side of the chair, "she will get a response later. In the meantime....." He swung her up out of the chair, and plopped her back onto the bed. "We have better things to do!"  
  
Ginny laughed as he joined her, and linked her fingers into his hair.  
  
____________Hogwarts, the next afternoon___________  
  
Manna sighed as she sank into a chair in the library. She had finished the book report for Muggle Studies the night before, but had a taste for the hot romance of the books.  
  
'I doubt that Madam Pince realizes just what is in these books, although maybe she does and realizes that the people here aren't as innocent as some adults wish.' she speculated, praying that it wasn't the case.  
  
She knawed at her bottom lip, and wondered what advice her mother would give her. Sighing again, she went back to the book, and felt herself be absorbed once again.  
  
Merric, wanting to get away from the ugly, fawning girls in his house, glided through the library doors, pausing as he saw the beautiful red-head, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her tongue flicking out to wet her plump bottom lip.  
  
He walked around her, thankful that she hadn't noticed him, and read a few lines from her book.  
  
"Well now," he whispered, "aren't you being a naughty little Raven?"  
  
Manna stiffened, her neck and face seemingly engulfed in flames. She took a deep breath and let it out, turning to look at him curiously.  
  
"And why, pray tell, do you seem to be so interested in me as of late?" she asked, her voice holding a hint of a sneer.  
  
Merric lifted a brow, and grinned at her, a real one that he didn't show often. "Well, my dear, because you are just so breathtaking. Well, as breathtaking as anyone from your house can be."  
  
Manna grinned, "And of course, you're not forgetting which house my father was in, are you?" She stood up at that, winked at him (marveling at herself for being such a flirt), and walked out of the library.  
  
Merric sat down, and pondered what had just happened.  
  
____________________In the 5th YEARS room_________________  
  
Manna flopped down onto her bed, book still in her hand, and closed her eyes, bringing up Merric's face into her mind. She smiled slightly, remembering all the stories about her parents' finding love, and how they acted, although she was sure they left out some parts, much to her thanks.  
  
Manna jumped as she felt something land on her stomach, opening her eyes to find her snowy owl, with a piece of parchment in his mouth. She took it, and opened it to read.  
  
^Dear Manna, I know exactly what you're going through. Once piece of advice is DO NOT WORRY. Be yourself, and do as your heart instructs. It's what I did. Daddy says that if he touches you, he's dead, by the way. Funny, isn't he? At any rate, just trust yourself. And, above all, have some fun! I love you, doll. Daddy sends his.  
  
Love always and Blessed be, Mum^  
  
'Well now,' she thought, 'she gave me what amounts to a miniscule amount of help. Goody. Now what?' And with that running through her head, she fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, only slightly refreshed from her nap, she buckled down on her History of Magic paper that she had forgotten the day before. Finishing the 2 scroll assignment took her an hour, but she felt she had done a good job.  
  
Sighing, she got out her journal, her Endless Ink Quill that her mother had given her, with a feather that changed colors constantly. Her diary had a lion with a snake entwined around it emblazoned on the cover in colorful felt. She opened it and began writing.  
  
^Dear J, Well, Mum didn't have any really good advice for this Merric problem. I mean, he's fun to flirt with, as I found out today, but what is he really like, and do I even want to find out? And even if I do-did, how would I go about it. Well, a problem like this has only one answer: Jenny. I think I've written about her. If she can help it, she knows everything about everybody in school. I hope this works.  
  
Love, Me^  
  
She closed the journal, and got out a piece of parchment with a shade of bluegreen added to it. Wielding her pen, she began the letter to Jenny:  
  
^Dear Jen-jen, Hey! I know I can trust you with some really really private info, and questions. Actually, only one question. What info can you get me on Marric? Please get back to me ASAP! And before you send the letter back asking if I'm interested, I really am not sure. I mean, he's very hot, and a flirt, but I don't know much more than that. Do you see why I need your help? Anyhow, I'll see you in Arithmancy tomorrow, but if you can get the info before then, that would be cool.  
  
Love, Manda^  
  
Satisfied with the letter as it was, she tied it to one of Tyler's feet. The owl lightly nipped her lip affectionately, and she said, "Don't let anyone get this but Jenny, alright?"  
  
Tyler gave a few hoots to let her know he understood, and went off in search of his recipient.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'll leave that there. Sorry everyone for taking so long to get this chapter out. My Daddy is on Hospice right now, and it's been very rough. Please pray for him, whatever your religion might be. Thank you! And please review this story too! ^_^ 


	3. Vendetta

Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me! I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to get back into the swing of things! After this chapter, I need to update my DBZ ficcie..... but anyhow, on with it! Oh, one other thing, Tyler is an older cousin of hers who she named her owl after. Just to clear it up!  
  
Back to the Future  
  
Chapter 3: Vendetta  
  
Jennifer took the note from Tyler's claw, and gave him a small bit of bread. He fluffed up and ate it while she read the note from Manna with a spreading grin. "Oh, you can go back now Ty, I have some digging to do. Wait, let me at least tell her I'm doing it."  
  
Jen got out her quill and a bit of parchment, and wrote,  
  
^ Dear Manda, Let me get some things together, and I'll get back to you ASAP!! Good choice, luv, and don't worry, my lips are sealed!  
  
As always, Jenny^  
  
"There you go, please make sure she gets that," Jen told the owl, who took off, hooting softly.  
  
______________5TH YEARS Girl's Dorm__________________  
  
Manna sighed, and tried to put her mind elsewhere, like her cousin's impending graduation. She knew he was one of her closest friends as well as family, but still, she wished he wasn't leaving.... but at least he'd keep in touch.  
  
'Well, speak, or rather think, of the devil,' she thought wryly. Tyler's owl Astra flew in and landed on her shoulder, holding a letter in her beak.  
  
"Well now, thank you little one," Manna cooed to the owl. Astra puffed up and started preening.  
  
^Dear M, I miss you! We need to hang out more often, especially since I'm graduating this year. It's been too long since we've talked. How about by the lake, like we used to, at the usual time?  
  
Love, T^  
  
Manna felt the smile spread on her face, and got out the special parchment he had gotten her for her 11th birthday. It was a beautiful mixture of the colors of sunset, and she used it sparingly.  
  
^Dear T, Of course I'll meet you. Oh, and what is this I hear around the house about you having a girlfriend? We'll be chatting about that too tonite. I've missed you too.  
  
Love, M^  
  
"Here you go Astra, thank you for waiting," Manna said to the owl, and gave her a quick scratch on her head before she flew out the window. She sat down on her bed and brushed out her hair until it gleamed, falling to her waist. She would braid it, of course, before dinnertime.  
  
Smiling, she went and put Ty's parchment away, and got out her regular parchment to start on her homework, and get it done before dinner. And after dinner.... well, she'd have to grill Ty about his girlfriend. She grinned, and got out her books.  
  
______________The Lake_______________  
  
Ty, with his brown hair from his mum, green eyes and rangy good looks from his dad, had half of the female population of Hogwarts lusting after him. He loved his little cousin, but knew something was up with her. 'She's been so spacey this year, so far,' he thought. He waited, smiling when he saw her running toward him.  
  
"Hey spaz!" he exclaimed as he scooped her up. He laughed when she hit him on the head, but knew it was all in good fun. It always had been.  
  
"How are Kris and Moni? You've been writing them, I know," she said as they sat down on a blanket.  
  
"They're the same, causing all sorts of trouble for Mum and Dad, but they're used to it. How've you been? You haven't been yourself as of late."  
  
Manna looked down, then squinted up at him, "Nothing, really. I mean, the usual girl stuff, and gossip, but really.... I'm-I'm fine."  
  
Ty frowned at her, but let it go.... for now. "Well.... just know you can tell me anything. You can always count on me, you know that, right?"  
  
Manna smiled at him warmly, "Of course I know that. It's a little.... confusing right now, but if I need to talk it out, you'll be the first. Promise."  
  
Ty smiled at her, and ran his hand along her long braid. "I'll hold you to it spaz. Now, you said that people in the house are talking about a girlfriend of mine? Wouldn't I have told you?" He put on an innocent expression.  
  
Manna laughed and punched his shoulder, "Of course not! So, tell me now! Who, what when, where, and how far?" Ty laughed uproariously at that, and proceeded to tell her.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Merric frowned from his room. Even though he knew that he didn't like the little Ravenclaw, really he didn't. But still, he had to wonder who she was with.  
  
"Who are you watching, Mer?" asked a squeaky, breathy voice from behind him. Inwardly he rolled his eyes and shuddered, although you couldn't tell he'd even heard her from his outward reaction.  
  
"What do you want, Den?" he asked her in a bored voice. He really couldn't stand her.  
  
She slid her pale arms around him, and pouted when he simply stood there. She really needed a lay, and one that might have a taste for the bizarre. She licked her lips, then ran her tongue up his throat.  
  
By this point, Merric had had enough, and pushed her away so hard that she fell on her non-existent butt, whimpering.  
  
"But Me-e-er!" she whined, and immediatly stopped when he turned a glare so cold it burned on her. "Remember your place, Den," he said, quietly.  
  
She got up in a way that she thought of as sleek and sexy, and sent him a glare of her own. "You don't know what your missing, Gallegher. Watch yourself." And with that, she flounced into the common room to pick her lay, and whether it was guy or girl didn't matter much anymore.  
  
When she made her way to the window once Merric had vacated the area, she saw little Manna with the hunk- 'What was his name again? Oh, Ty, I think,'- and a catlike smile curved her lips. "Time for the planning to begin," she whispered to herself.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I tried my best to make this longer, since it's been so long. I hope you like, and sorry if it's a little bit weird. I like my charas to be different. ^_^ And I have a fever over 100 deg. So, that might be it. Anyhow, please clicky the little review button and tell me what you think! 


End file.
